MASK
by IvyZoe
Summary: A mask is something you wear to cover your face. A Mask is a type of ball. A mask is something someone wears to hid their true feelings and intentions. A mask is what some people are taught to wear all their life to cover who they really are. ROMY.


**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of these characters. Marvel does.

Authors Note: Hello all. I know I haven't finished Green Eyed Monster, but this idea just popped into my head and I had to get it out. It is a big chance from the feel of Green Eyed Monster but I hope that it will still be liked just as much. Thanks to everyone, and no. I haven't given up on my other story. It will be updated in about a week or so.

"My name is IvyZoe." - speaking

"_My name is IvyZoe." - whispered speaking_

**MASK**

**TO UNIFY THE GUILDS**

" _I tink I am going to be sick."_

"_Stop exaggerating."_

"_I tink I am going to throw up."_

"_Just relax. Breath."_

"_How can you be so calm?"_

"_Because… I am not the one who is going to be getting married to a complete stranger."_

Looking at the two young men, no one would ever guess that they were the definition of nervousness. They were trained well however. Trained to hide their true heart felt emotions. Trained to keep their movements in check. To reveal nothing. To never appear at fault or imperfect. The skills of a thief, because Thieves they were. Amongst the best in the world. They were members of the Thieves Guild, but not any which member, they held the ranks of the elite. Not only were they two of the best, but they were the Royal Two. Princes' of the Thieves Guild. Heirs to the throne. Son's to Jean Luc Lebeau, Guild Master of the New Orleans Thieves Guild.

* * *

" _I think I am going to be sick."_

"_Stop exaggerating."_

"_I think I am going to throw up."_

"_Just relax. Breath."_

"_How can you be so calm?"_

"_Because…I am not the one who is going to be getting married to a complete stranger."_

Looking at the two young persons, no one would ever guess that they were the definition of nervousness. They were well trained however. Trained to hide their true heart felt emotions. Trained to keep their movements in check. To reveal nothing. To never appear at fault or imperfect. The skills of a thief, because Thieves they were. Amongst the best in the world. They were members of the Thieves Guild, but not any which members, they held the ranks of the elite. Not only were they two of the best, but they were the Royal Two. Prince and Princess to the Thieves Guild. Heirs to the throne. Son and daughter to Raven Darkholme, Guild Master to the German Thieves Guild.

* * *

"Raven."

"Jean Luc."

"Words can not express the happiness I feel this day. Finally our two Guilds will join as one."

He grabs her hand, bends slightly to place a light kiss upon it. A gentlemanly gesture. One used to make women swoon. How sad it was wasted on someone such as Raven.

"I too am overwhelmed Jean Luc. If only our children were as happy as we."

She dips her head low, gazing up at him through droopy eyelids. A coy and sexy smile playing upon her luscious lips. A feminine gesture. One used to make a men swoon. How sad it was wasted on someone such as Jean Luc.

* * *

_"Can you see her?"_

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you Monsieur."

A firm hand shake.

_"Non...wait, I tink I see her shoe!"_

_"A shoe? Dat's it?"_

"Well wishes young prince!"

"Thank you. Thank you."

A kiss on the hand.

_"WAIT! ...non...I am mistaken, dat is someone's elbow."_

_"Sigh."_

"May you both live happily and reign supreme!"

"Many thanks. Enjoy de party."

A gentlemanly bow.

_"I can not see her mon frere, their are too many people blocking my view."_

_"Dis is stupid! Why am **I** de last to see her! I'm de one marrying her! Who came up wit dis stupid tradition anyway?"_

"May you and you new bride's marriage be filled with joy and love!"

"You're words...dey are too too kind."

A pleasant smile.

_"Filled wit love! Dese people act like dey don't know I'm getting married to a complete stranger! How can I love someone I've never met! Let alone even seen before?"_

_"Calm yourself mon frere, Everything will work out. You will see. Dis is tradition. Dis has been done many times."_

_"You say because you are not in my shoes. You married Mercy...you're true love."_

_"AHH, but we too were betrothed. We too met as you and your future bride will. Now look at us...completely in love."_

_"Love at first sight? You got lucky mon frere. That is not something that happens everyday."_

* * *

_"Can you see him?"_

"Congratulations!"

"That you Guter Sir."

A delicate hand shake.

_"Nien...wait, I think I see his ear!"_

_"An ear? That's it?"_

"Well wishes young princess!"

"Thank you. Thank you."

She is kissed upon her hand.

_"WAIT!...nien...I am mistaken, that is someone's nose."_

_"Sigh."_

"May you both live happily and reign supreme."

"Many thanks. Enjoy the party."

A very ladylike curtsy.

_"I can not see him meine Schwester, there are too many people blocking my view."_

_"This is stupid! Why am I the last to meet him! I'm the one marrying him! Who came up with this stupid tradition anyway!"_

"May you and your new husband's marriage be filled with joy and love!"

"Your words...they are too too kind."

A pleasant smile.

_"Filled with love? These people act like they don't know that I am getting married to a complete stranger! How can I love someone I have never met before! Let alone ever seen?"_

_"Calm yourself meine schwester. Everything will work out. You will see. This is tradition. This has been done many times."_

_"You say because you are not in my shoes. You're married to Amanda Sefton...your true love."_

_"True, but we too were betrothed. We too met the same way as you and you future husband are going to. Now look at Amanda and I...we are completely in love!"_

_"Love at first sight? You got lucky mein Bruder. That is not something that happens everyday."_

* * *

"Our children do what is right for their Guilds. They act for the greater food, as we all have, for their is nothing more important than the greatness of the Guild. Nothing and no one comes before It. They will soon find their happiness, as well all have had to."

"Of course. The ever growing power of the Thieves Guild's slowly but surely rises worldwide. This unification is a great movement for us. They realize that. They will grow on one another soon enough."

"I agree. Besides...my Remy is a handsome strapping young man. Your daughter will not have any complaints. Of that I am certain."

"As is my Anna. Her beauty knows no equal. Your son will not have any complaints. Of that...**I** am certain.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

Okay……..so this is the beginning. I know it was a tad repetitive, hope that didn't bother people too much. I just wanted to show everyone how in synch Gambit and Rogue were. I wanted to show how they were truly meant or each other. They work and act as one. They are alike in everyway. Next chapter will have the same type of repetition…but not as much. If anyone thinks I should change it then please…feel free to let me know.

Please review to let me know what you all thought.

I will be updating Green Eyed Monster in about a week. Thanks everyone.

**Nest time: I don't know…haven't written it yet! LOL. But I will get to work on it as soon as I finish writing chapter 16 of Green Eyed Monster.! Promise!**


End file.
